The Storys Of Holly and Trouble
by Night Of The Land
Summary: The "Stories of Holly and Trouble" is about them as teenagers an before they work at the LEP. My first fic read to find out more.... Currently on hold Indefinitely. Sorry guyss.
1. Default Chapter

Disglamer: I do not own any thing except the plot the rest belong to Eoin Colfer

Holly

"Holly Marie Short, get up or you'll be late for school!"

Holly in fact was still ling in bed "_I really oughta go to bed at a decent time"_ She told her self sternly. She groan and rolled out of bed, went over to her mirror and started brushing her long waist length red hair.

"Holly Marie _are _you up yet?" Her mother yelled up the steps once again.

"Yea Mum I'm up" Holly responded as she tied her shoe. She graded her school bag and a scrunch from her desk and headed down.

Mr. and Mrs. Short were sitting at the table when their daughter came running down the stairs while she held her school bag in-between her teeth and putting her hair in a long braid.

"Bye mum bye dad see you later love you" She called on her way out the door.

Trouble

Trouble Kelp is sitting at the table when his parents come down stairs. It is like a morning thing the whole family gets together and eats breakfast and then Trouble and his younger brother, Grub ,head off to school this morning is no different except the yelling from the apartment next door ,"Holly Marie Short get up or you'll be late for school".

"_Ah, something for me to use against her"_ Trouble thought with an evil grin. Then got up and told his parents bye and headed out the door with his brother to meet Holly at the bottom steps .

Authors notes: hope you like it that was just the beginning I'll update soon

Till cats talk,

HollyShort111


	2. Late for school and much much more hmm

_I donot own any of the people in this story they belong to EC. spiffy?_

Chapter 2

Holly was waiting at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the apartment building that she lived in. She was waiting for Trouble Kelp her next door neighbor and her best friend.

"Boo" Someone yelled and made her jump out of her skin.(ok not really but u get my point)Spun around to come face to face with Trouble Kelp (her next door neighbor for those of you who failed to read the second sentence of this chapter).

"Hey, Trouble. How was your weekend (its Monday k)?" Holly said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So, so you know (hey I can rhyme cool) the usual sleep sleep and more sleep. How was yours Holly Marie?" Trouble replied with an evil grin. Holly stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to face him , "Don't you dare call me that ,Ellie Kelp, and if you every one in haven will find out _your_ little secret. Kay?" Holly said furiously. Trouble paled and nodded weakly. Holly grinned like a maniac "Good. And my weekend was fine I actually got topside for once." She replied and walked off in the direction of Haven Memorial High. Trouble walked a little behind her '_What would happen if the other fairies in Haven found out'_ Trouble wondered. _'You would be a laughing stalk for the rest of your life'_ The little voice in the back of his mind told him '_You have got to beg holly for forgiveness'_ Trouble sighed and ran to catch up with Holly. When he finally caught(hehad stopped to think) he grabbed her and pulled to one of the many side streets and turned her around until their eyes meat. "Trouble, what the hell do you think your doing?" Holly asked slightly confused . "Holly, will you for give me for what I said I was just joking please Holls will you forgive me I'll do anything just don't tell any one." Trouble said while he was down on his knees and was begging her. Holly stared at him in dis belief then smiled "oh you are an idiot aren't you Trouble I would never do that to you of all people" Trouble stood up and pulled Holly closer ....

A/N hahahahahahahahahahaha a cliffie i bet you cant wait to find out more thanks to Holly Rox and Yuffie Pane your reviews helped me right this chapter please review. There in the left hand corned see it click the Go and write some more good words about this chapter

Till pigs fly,

HollyShort111


End file.
